A very different girl
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: A story of love and angst, drama, a bit of everything, a different girl arrives at the Opera Populaire
1. In The Year 1999

Lana Halliwell a girl of about 19 years, is a myopic girl, is a chorus girl, she sings very beautiful, she has a Best friend named Jessica Landers, she helps to Madame Giry with many things, She is practically his assistant, Lana is very quiet girl but not so shy, she's a normal girl, but different, she has black lenses and thick layers, their parents were great singers, she wants to be as they were, Lana is a girl of 1.58, she is petite, her hair is black , and it has long and with a slight wave, his eyes are hazel, inherited them from her father, she is white, she is thin, and she's pretty

* * *

13 years ago in France

A girl of about six years Call Lana Halliwell was playing with the earth, and spoke to the plants, her mother was Anna Halliwell, a singer, Anna was a contralto, her mother was caring, Lana loved to play with everything, was on a lake, Lana and her family were camping, her mother saw the lake

-Mom where you're going, you're going to do, I wanna go with you- Lana told her mother, she was sad, because he was going to be alone, and she does not like that

-Lana I swim the lake, quiet, stay there playing with soil and plants, I'll be right back, do not cry, you can not go with me, nothing happened bad, you can not swim- Anna responds calmly to her daughter, she tried to calm her, and she succeeded, and was released from a dive into the lake and began to swim

Hours passed, and Lana was hungry and cold, went to eat a tuna sandwich with mayo, and blackberry juice, she took the juice and ate, and went to find his mother, and he succeeded, Lana had fear and crying, her mother did not return, something was wrong, and it is not pretty, that's what was really happening, Lana cried a lot

-Mommy where you are, please come back, Mommy, I need you here, do not scare me Mom- Lana was crying, she called her mother, but no answer

Anna said nothing, and not to an appearance, something bad happens, She was terrified, ran to find her father, Her father is Wade Halliwell, and is a great singer, and she tripped and scraped knees, Lana got up in pain, and she was still running, and found his father talking to a man named Nathan Ross, Lana had trouble breathing, calm her father

-Lana what happens to you, you're okay, and your mother, and why are you so alternately, and you fell on the floor- Her father was telling very concerned, there he noticed that something bad is happening

-Mom does not appear, she was swimming in the lake, and is not listed, that's what happens father, where she is- Lana says what was going on, she does not know what happened to her mother, she cried

-Come on Nathan, we'll see if my wife is well, or are not, on the other hand your bird, you stay here, do not move from here, not chase me Lana, do not, you heard me- Her father told her, with a serious tone, not to move from where he was, he was with his friend Nathan, looking for Anna, hopefully not too late

Lana did not, she chased him, silently, she is behind him, her father did not know she was with him, Nathan learned that Lana pursued them, Lana's father, he had no other, to leave her with them, she should know the truth, Her father was released into the lake, Nathan had to Lana, for her not to go to that place

-found her, but very bad news, and too painful and sad and tragic- Wade confirms said with a tone tragically, he cried a lot, he lost his wife, and has the body of his wife, she drowned

-My mother is fine, that's what's going on Dad- Lana asked by her mother, she wants the truth, she cried

-Lana no, she is not well, she's dead, your mother went to heaven, and you later child safety is very hard, and you have no idea- Wade was crying, he could not say that it is very hard and difficult, and if I told her, he charge on her in his arms, and held her,he crying, and she also

-Because, because, she died, I think of my mother, try to be strong, but I do not recommend anything- Lana says very sad, many tears were coming out of her eyes, she learned to be stronger

Lana's maternal grandmother, went to visit them, as it is a house on the lake, she got excited, but he saw the faces of Lana, Nathan and Wade, she knew something tragic had happened, she felt bad, Lana hug to her grandmother, and she cried a lot, now she knew someone from there died, she did not get to see Anna

-What's going on, and where is Anna, where my daughter, she died, it is true, or an animal died, tell me the truth- Sally says very sad, she was scared, she cried, she begged the truth

-Anna died, your daughter is dead, this is true, she drowned, she drowned in the lake, here's her body- Nathan says very sorry and sad

-Why did this happen, this is strange, I can not believe this is not true- Lana's grandmother said with a sad tone, she cried, she did not want to accept

-Sally this is tragic and terrible, it is very hard for all, Anna was a great person and a great wife, if it is, and it was very unexpected, this is true, you must believe she is dead and not coming back ever-Wade responds very scared, he also cried, he tried to tell the truth, but Sally does not believe that

She accepted, and began to mourn, she lost her daughter, her only daughter, Lana was very attached to his mother, now she should be with his father more than anything, they must be strong all, Lana had the sad face, she had cried so much, she carries the pain inside, and her face is shown, Wade had bloodshot eyes, everyone was at the funeral of Anna, this ending is very dark

-Mom never forget you, always be in my heart- Lana tells her mother, his voice low, and with a melancholy tone, this is awful for someone

* * *

**Thus ends chapter 1, well the ending was horrible, she lost her mother, comes chapter 2, is in the past of Lana, please comment**


	2. In The Year 2007

Lana Halliwell a girl of about 19 years, is a myopic girl, is a chorus girl, she sings very beautiful, she has a Best friend named Jessica Landers, she helps to Madame Giry with many things, She is practically his assistant, Lana is very quiet girl but not so shy, she's a normal girl, but different, she has black lenses and thick layers, their parents were great singers, she wants to be as they were, Lana is a girl of 1.58, she is petite, her hair is black , and it has long and with a slight wave, his eyes are hazel, inherited them from her father, she is white, she is thin, and she's pretty

* * *

In 2007

It's been eight years since the death of her mother, Lana is 14 years old now, is a teenager, she is nearsighted now, she wears glasses, is a nerd, apparently, she does not forget anything, she was getting dressed for the party of her friend Deliah Giry, Madame Giry's granddaughter, Lana was popular at the time, she was studying eighth grade, She left her house and went to her friend's house

-Hi Lana, came, and my birthday present, I have 14 years, you can enter friend- Deliah says lively and happy

-Hello Friend, do not see me here, perhaps, have your gift- Lana greets her friend, and throws something funny, she gave the gift, and she entered the house of her friend

-Lana Hello, how are you- Jessica Landers Says happily, and she's greeting

-Hi Jess, well, and how are you- Lana greets with emotion, she says normally

-I'm glad, and I'm great, let's enjoy the party of our friend- Jessica responds calmly

Lana was having fun, she was with her two best friends, but what will happen is tragic and terrible, Lana does not know what will happen very soon, entered a lady, who was Mrs. Angela Giry, she was wearing a black dress shirt, and very neat, and Nathan Ross was next to a man named Patrick Giry, Madame Giry son, father of Deliah, and had a straight face, Lana approached them

-That's what happens here, and those faces, something bad happened, or is it just for the party, Gentlemen- Lana asked very scared, she is thinking bad things for now

-Lana should tell you this, this is hard, but you know, your father suffered a car accident but is alive, he wants to see you now, come with us, he was very tired, he forgot to stop- Madame Giry tells Lana, in a tone of seriousness, and a slight sadness

-Hey that's what happens, that's what I will, that thing, oh my god, oh that relieves me a little, because I will go to him, I talk to if I will go with you, because my father worked long- Lana asked with curiosity, she was very nervous, she put her face in shock, she was so frightened

-Hi Grandma, I can go with you- Deliah greet his grandmother naturally, and ask for something

-If you can go with me granddaughter, boys and girls the party is over, go directly home and not have to be here, goodbye to all- Angela responds with kindness, and said with a serious tone and rough, they all go home quickly

Lana climbed into the car of Mrs. Giry, she sat in the back seat, Angela ripped, and started driving the car, Lana felt nervous and afraid, she fears for many things, now that is what will happen, The traffic was terrible, Angela gets the other hand, in this part there was a lot of traffic, Angela made it to the clinic, Lana was the first to be low and ran, and entered the clinic, Lana went straight to reception

-Madam, please tell me where is the patient Wade Halliwell- Lana kindly tells the receptionist, she awaiting a response from Mrs.

-In this Please- The Lady Tells

The lady neglect, and Lana came running to the room, and she was near the door, and she opened the door slowly, she entered, her father was asleep, she sat in a chair, and she began to wait their to her father the wake, He woke up very slowly and moaned in painWade opened his eyes in pain and very slowly, he looked at her, and smiled at her

-Hi Lana, I talk to you, and it is urgent, I do not have much time- Wade tells his daughter seriously

-Hello Dad, so I came, they want to tell me, and that's what you say- Lana greets her father with fatigue, she yawned a little

-this is really, I'm going to die, and I need to tell you some things that you hear me, and then you call me Angela, because I'll tell her something- Wade says very scared, he will die

-that is what is happening, dad, you're not going to die, you'll be fine, you are healed, and you'll sing, not your time to go to heaven- Lana says not understand, she does not understand, she was angry, she did not want to accept it, Her father will die

-what I told you, it is true, I will die, it's my time to go, you must understand, you must be strong, I must go and meet with your mother in heaven, I greets from you, have this necklace, you belonged to your mother, is a gift for you, you'll get this necklace when you're 18, and since then, whenever you get it on your neck, so we'll remember- Wade says very seriously, telling the truth, and talk to her, wants her to understand

-I already understood you, I'll be strong, I'll lose you forever now, but be on my mind and in my heart dad, I love you, and miss you very much, say hello to my mother, my hand and tell her I miss her much- Lana accept that, she said crying, she grabbed the necklace, and she put it in his pocket, she cried

-Wade you want to talk to me, tell me that it happens to you- Angela Giry says serious

-Angela I'm dying, it's real, not a joke, promise me you'll take care of my daughter, she's your goddaughter and you know, you take care, and give love- Wade tells Angela, he said with pain in his throat, and he could hardly speak, cleared his throat

-But it has to Grandma, what happened to her- Angela says very still

-My grandmother died of a stroke, she died when I was further 10 years, she died four years ago, and I have to go, my mother's family life, my father's family was not at all- Lana says very sad, she was crying, she lost most of her family

Her father died, his eyes were open, she closed her eyes to her father, she was crying inconsolably, Angela embrace her, they were embraced, and left the room, now tell the truth, that Wade already dead, came with sad faces, crying, they went to the Opera Populaire, Lana's life is tough

-Lana is what happens to you, your father died, it is true- Jessica says very sorry to see Lana

-My father is dead, he did die, I need a hug- Lana says crying, she hugged her friend

-Lana must sleep, you need to rest, this is your new room- Angela Giry says quiet

-If it should, thanks Madam Giry, I need sleep- Lana nods her head, and she entered her new bedroom, she put her pajamas and went to bed, she fell asleep very

* * *

But then she had a nightmare, she cried asleep, she complained, and she moaned in fear and pain, she was still in the dream, she was afraid, she trembled dreaming, her breathing was very agitated, She could not wake up, but is alive, she was sweating, she became very pale from fear

-_Small sleeping, let me take care of you, let me look after your dreams, and protect you from the bad, let me tia pong in my wings, and not let you go, sleep, those dreams are going to go outside your head, your pretty_ head-a male voice singing to her

-Dad, is not, he is dead, my father is my guardian angel- She called her father, but she recalled that his father is dead, she thought her father was an angel, that voice like her father sung

* * *

**Well done with Chapter 2, comes the three, well this sounds very sad, poor Lana, has lost much**


	3. 5 years later

Lana Halliwell a girl of about 19 years, is a myopic girl, is a chorus girl, she sings very beautiful, she has a Best friend named Jessica Landers, she helps to Madame Giry with many things, She is practically his assistant, Lana is very quiet girl but not so shy, she's a normal girl, but different, she has black lenses and thick layers, their parents were great singers, she wants to be as they were, Lana is a girl of 1.58, she is petite, her hair is black , and it has long and with a slight wave, his eyes are hazel, inherited them from her father, she is white, she is thin, and she's pretty

* * *

It's been five years since the death of the father of Lana, she is a dancer with her friends Jessica and Deliah, she is happy, a year ago that got that necklace, she would not have removed, Lana still thinking about her parents, she visits the cemetery, near the Opera Populaire, She leaves orchids on the grave of his mother, and she leaves daisies on the grave of her father, she became more closed and shy, she is myopic, she even uses lenses paste

-Hi Jessica, how are you friend- Lana greets her friend with joy, she smiled

-Lana Hello, I'm great, and how are you best friend- Jessica smiled and responded with cheerful and friendly tone

-I'm more or less, but I'll be fine- Lana says a little bad, she's sad, she responds with kindness

the two friends went to the living room, and approached the chairs and sat, Lana pulled a book from her bag, she stood still, a very handsome boy appears and they saw much, the boy approached them the Jessica smiled and she smiled back at the boy, Lana saw them bored with something, she does not want to see them, she began to read her book, she read the Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux, she loves this book

-Hi I'm Matt Sullivan, who are you and Blossom- The guy introduced himself as Matt Sullivan, says something cute, and referred to Jessica

-Hi Matt glad, I'm Jessica Landers, and thanks for telling me that, and I forgot, this is my friend Lana Halliwell- Jessica greets him with no problems, she was very flattered, she presented her friend

-Ok, glad to know them girls- Matt says quickly, he laughs, and he leaves the place

Lana saw another boy, was handsome, she feels very attracted to him, she was very nervous, she is talking to the bad guys, she stays silent, and then take it as strange, Lana keep his book in his backpack, Jessica was listening to music on mp3

-Lana, I notice that you look much that boy, tell me, you really like this guy- Jessica says her name, she noticed that Lana was watching the other guy

-If Jessica, if I look cute and handsome, and if that guy I like a little- Lana turned to see her, she responds kindly

-Come friend, talk to, and tell you he likes you, he insurance says that if you're not ugly, looking for your first love- Jessica encourages her to say what she feels

Lana nodded, and walked over to where the boy, she was nervous, she returned attempt, but appeared and pushed Jessica, Lana followed in the direction of the boy, Jessica went, she stayed behind that boy, He not learned that she was behind he

-Hello, who are you small- The boy turned and looked at Lana, he says tone in friendly his voice

-Hi I'm Lana Halliwell and you are- Lana posing with her name, and she asks for the name of that guy

-I'm Cole Sanders, a friend of Matt, and you know that cute blonde- The boy is presented as Cole Sanders, a friend of Matt, the question for the blonde, who is Jessica

-That cute name, ah well, if I know her, she's my friend Jessica Landers- Lana flatters him, but he ignored it, he kept seeing Jessica, Lana says with a sad tone, hearing that he wanted to meet Jessica, she lowered her gaze

- How nice her name is, for someone like her, I can immediately Present to Her, if you do not mind- Cole Lana even hear, I hear the praise she said, the mere thought of Jessica

-if it is, oh I guess because her mother put her, Sure, I'll introduce you, no matter, Jessica, he's Cole Sanders and want to meet you, bye- Lana says sad, Cole did not notice that, she says a wounded tone}

Lana was crying the place, all will heed Jessica, but she, alone, time, leave, you know that girl, or Take Off, She sat on a escalereas and began to read again, she cried, books are her escape from this world so cruel, Lana was very lonely, she feels empty, no notice of her boy, always at the most arranged, and girls like Lana, and they stopped, the boys not paid attention to them, nor looked

-Lana, you're okay, you got, that happens to you, because you're crying- Deliah walked and stopped, and walked to Lana, she asked her questions

-every time I like a guy, I ruined everything, always fixing is Jessica, no one sees me, or I say I like you, and that will always be a bad idea, I have not had a boyfriend, and did not even have my first kiss, virgin lips- Lana says crying, she's single, she blames herself

-sorry friend, sure to be a guy who likes you, He'll be the one, he indicated love you forever, like you did not care you get, he love you for you, I see you're new at this, and wow, nobody has kissed you- Deliah comforted her friend, saying nice things

-Thanks friend, I'll help with some things your grandmother- Lana says quietly

Lana walks into the office of Madame Giry, she walked, she knocked on the door of the office, Madam Giry opened the door and entered very timdamente Lana, she so sad sigh, Angela looked at her with joy, Lana sat very still and serene

-Madam Giry, hello, I can help you, in whatever- Lana says her name, she told Angela, if she could help

-Hi Lana, if you can help me take this to the Palco Number 5, no one at that stage, have no fear Lana- Angela says cheerfully

Lana accept that job, she grabbed the envelope carefully, she left the office, she was in the direction of the boxes, she entered the Palco number 5, ell was a little scared, just for the book, she carefully placed the envelope in a red armchair

-you do in my box, tiny dancer- A male voice speaks

She was scared and ran out of the box and she fell down the stairs, she hit her head, she put it all black, and saw Angela appear Lana pulled unconscious on the floor, That voice was gone, Angela awaken to Lana, she awoke, and complained of pain

-Because you fell down the stairs, you're okay- Angela says very worried

-Do not know, I heard a male voice talking to me sweetly, but I scared, I ran and I fell- Lana says very confused, she speaks the truth

-Pff, I think not, probably your imagination Lana- Angela says so funny

-okay, I think it was just my imagination, going to my room to give me a good bubble bath, it relaxes me- Lana says quietly, she got her glasses, and she went to her room

Lana entered his room and grabbed clean clothes, she had the wound clean, not very big, but it hurt a lot, entered her bathroom, she undressed and got into the tub, filled of bubbles, and with a bath salts what gave Angela, Lana took off her glasses, she plunged into the water, and came out of the water, she relaxed, and she closed her eyes, she finished bathing, and dressed, she stayed quiet, and Lana sat on the edge of her bed, her room was Christine's dressing room


	4. that Voice

Lana Halliwell a girl of about 19 years, is a myopic girl, is a chorus girl, she sings very beautiful, she has a Best friend named Jessica Landers, she helps to Madame Giry with many things, She is practically his assistant, Lana is very quiet girl but not so shy, she's a normal girl, but different, she has black lenses and thick layers, their parents were great singers, she wants to be as they were, Lana is a girl of 1.58, she is petite, her hair is black , and it has long and with a slight wave, his eyes are hazel, inherited them from her father, she is white, she is thin, and she's pretty

* * *

Lana grabbed her guitar, she began playing guitar ka, she loves to sing, and play instruments, Lana sat playing the guitar

-_All the time ours was a fever  
A proud believers flu  
I put my hands in the air, I said "show me something"  
He said, "if you dare come closer"_

_Round and round and round we go_  
_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now, you know_

- Lana singing a song

-_Bravo, bravo, Bravisimo_-A male voice singing, that voice as Lana sang

-Whoever you are, you are my guardian angel, or are my father- Lana said very scared

-Lana- The male voice said her name

there was no response, Lana became very asleep in her bed, Jessica entered the room and went to sleep in the other bed, Lana even thought about that voice, she believes is her father, she believes her father became an angel, Lana was very sleepy and she smiled

below the opera, this den of Phantom of the Opera, he was awake, he still thought of Christine, she left him, she left with Raoul, and leave it to the Phantom of the Opera alone, just for the face him, but something new happened, he started thinking about Lana, thinking about her hair, and thought her eyes

* * *

the next morning, Lana got up from her bed, she changed her clothes, and she came down to breakfast, and sat at the table, and ate a sandwich, her two friends come to her, Lana was eating, had many cute guys, but no one goes to see it, everyone sees Jessica, if she looks like an angel, and Lana seems an ugly witch, she says, but that's not true

-Hi Lana, how are you today- Jessica greets her friend very amicably

-Hi Jess, because I'm normal, and how are you- Lana greets with a mood on the ground

-ok, I'm fine- Jessica says nodding her head

Lana was still eating, she finished eating, and rose from the table, now must go to dance class, now it's up to dance in the play, Lana are nervous, her two friends followed her, The work would be Hannibal, Lana and her friends will be dancers, The star singer is Katherine Ullman, a very temperamental, almost nobody stand, and tenor Stefan Piangi star is, he is a descendant of Ubaldo Piangi, but Stefan is not fat

-Almost ready, but should enrage a little more, we must be perfect, or will only attempt- Madame Giry says very serious

Everyone retested, all will heed Giry, all great stay, Lana was still perfecting her steps, she wants to be perfect, Katherine sang very well, but it was a temperamental diva, daughter of Mom and Dad, her parents gave her everything, whatever, she thinks better than all, Everything was ready, Lana was nervous, all were in their positions, will be a great work

_This trophy from our Saviours,  
From our Saviours  
From the Enslaving force of Rome!_

With feasting and dancing and singing,  
tonight in celebration,  
we greet the victorious throng,  
returned to bring salvation!

The trumpets of Carthage resound!  
Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!

_Hear the drums -  
Hannibal comes!_

_Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests -  
the elephants of Carthage!  
As guides on our conquering quests,  
Dido sends  
Hannibals friends!_

_The trumpeting elephants sound -_  
_Hear, Romans, now and tremble!_  
_Hark to Their step on the ground -_  
_hear the drums!_  
_Hannibal comes!_

Sad to return to find the land we love Threatened Once More by  
Roma's far-reaching grasp.

the play was a success, everyone applauded, Katherine felt like a goddess, all were to change, as there will be a party, Lana wanted to keep reading a book because she does not like the holidays, no one wants to dance with her, and she was sitting and watching everything that was really boring, but her friends are laughing

-Because, no casualties to the party, you will have fun, you socialize, go girl- Deliah says so excited

-I do not want to go, whenever I sit doing nothing, and I'm seeing everything, I will not go- Lana says sad and boring at parties is always the same, Lana has changed much

-No, No, if you go to the party, we'll help you with the hair and makeup, you stay with your glasses, let's have fun, be cool- Jessica gets mad, she wants Lana go to the party with them

-Okay, I'll go, help me, you know more fashionable, I know nothing about it- Lana relented, she agreed to go to the party

Lana closed her book bitterly and put it on the bed, she got up from her bed with boredom, she wanted to be alone reading, but change of plan, Lana nodded his head, the two girls began to put makeup on her, left her very beautiful, and the two girls she chose her clothes, she was very great

Lana was served some punch, and she began to drink it, she was standing doing nothing, she took sips of mild punch, she loved the taste of eggnog, she stayed calm, she started to get bored, no boy saw her, she wanted to talk to a guy, or dance with a guy

-Hey you petite- A guy called her

-If, that's what you want- Lana said excitedly, and she felt better

-You know that blonde, she is hot- That guy says very excited, he's talking about Jessica

-If I know is my friend, if you want to see where she is and talk, I do not ask for anything- Lana feels angry and sad at the same time, she was sick of this situation

She ran to a chair, she was complaining, she sat in a chair eating each ham pies, she was sad, she was to be alone, was backstage, there was very lonely, dark and very cold, she sat on the floor, A few tears came out of her eyes, Lana cried, because no one will to, because no guy asks her out, she's had it bad

_-As a grain in the sand  
As a star in the sky  
Too many to count at a glance  
Do not see_

_forward  
Go ahead  
Not sure I'm alive  
Maybe one day you'll realize  
You should open your eyes  
You do not know me  
_

_You are the person who saw through my  
Now you say you met me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the person I passed over  
Now you say you met me  
When I was invisible_

_Small details accumulate  
I try not to hurry  
Yielding, forgetting the world we know  
Do not see_

_Forced to land_  
_I lost the taste_  
_Everyone thinks it's a waste_  
_No need to believe in the words they say, not_  
_I do not know_

_You are the person who saw through my_  
_Now you say you met me_  
_When I was invisible_  
_And you're the person I passed over_  
_Now you say you met me_  
_When I was invisible_

_It is so easy to get lost_  
_But maybe you're not lost_

_Do you recognize me?_  
_Do you know who I am?_  
_Can you see me now?_  
_Can you see me now?_

_You are the person who saw through my_  
_Now you say you met me_  
_When I was invisible_  
_And you're the person I passed over_  
_Now you say you met me_  
_When I was invisible_  
_I'm invisible_-

Lana sang crying, she had saved many emotions

-_Poor girl__, sad girl crying for something temporary, come with me and weep no more, follow me and __believe in me_- The same voice sang to her

She wiped her tears, that she had in her eyes, and she got up and went straight to her room, she thinks she is crazy, she sat on her bed, she believes is her father, that voice sings a bit like her father, she does not know that voice, not her father

-Lana because you left so that is what is happening to you- Jessica opens the door and sees her crying Lana, her inquiry by her friend

-Weird because I felt like at that party, I was superfluous, and even I had fun, it was very boring- Lana said angrily

-oh sorry, that was a bad idea- Jessica says with a subdued tone in her voice, she felt bad for Lana

-You know why I'm so, I'm ugly, nobody looks at me, I ignored all the boys, all the boys you will look hot, and I look like an ugly rat, everybody loves you, my none- Lana said very angry, she felt so angry, she screamed in rage

-I did not know this, because you never told me, I would have helped you to find boyfriend- Jessica felt bad for her friend, she sat next to her friend

-sorry for not saying anything, everything changed when my father died, I feel so alone, well without my father, I closed my both, and I dress nice stop, all change much, when you talk to the guys that I like, I wonder if I know you, I feel so ugly, you're better than me, you're prettier than me- Lana says crying, she burst

-Lana already, stop crying, you're beautiful, you're smart, you're great, that's why you're my best friend, if that's hard, I do not to last, but that changes you, not you, you're with me , you are with Angela, and you have to Deliah, stop saying that, I know, you changed, ah that's why you're gone that way- Jessica hugged her friend, Lana cried, Jessica spoke soothingly

-Thanks for that friend, your uploaded my mood, I'll be back, I want fresh air, I will try to calm down, and back- Lana gives thanks to her friend, she says cheerfully, and came out for a breath of fresh air

She walked, To think and clear her mind, and something happened, a guy showed up she knew she could not believe that this guy was here, that kid's going crazy in high school, she approached the boy, he smiles forcefully, she smiles sincerely

-Hi James, you do around here- Lana greets him with joy

-Hello you, for I am a countertenor, and you doing here- James greets her without encouragement, the voice replied with a serious

-great, I'm a dancer, and as has been you- Lana is glad for a bit, she says very amicably

-oh well, I'm fine, thank you very much, and how are you- James says something nice and cheerful, just pretending to not look bad

-Oh, good, you're welcome, I'm fine, hey James, how about if ever, we're both going to eat some ice cream- Lana has more confidence in herself, she smiled, she asked for something

-If you say so, thanks Lana, okay, well, Lana, do not want, I like much Jessica, you're just weird her friend, well I do not want to date you, never, you heard me- James says serene and quiet without emotion, can not stand talking to Lana, did not want to date her, James was a little more considerate to others, what he said seriously, he confessed his feelings for Jessica

-Okay, well if you think about it, all right, I should not ask, sorry, I'll tell her, well it was not my intention- Lana says happy if he showed her emotions, she said, a little nervous, but then she was sad, but not mourn, she ran very sad

-Well you should never say that to me, I do not care what happened to you, so out of sight, tell Jessica, and you do not harass me- James put the face of trouble, he was getting sick of Lana, he said with derision, he laughed at her, humiliated her, but there was no one to hear

* * *

Lana went to her room, she began to mourn, nor clean her tears, she threw herself on her bed, and fell asleep, and her tears in their eyes, are hard on her, all the boys are not her, Jessica entered the room carefully, and she slept in the other bed, were deeply asleep, everything was very peaceful and quiet, everyone slept very comfortable


	5. St Valentine's day

Lana Halliwell a girl of about 19 years, is a myopic girl, is a chorus girl, she sings very beautiful, she has a Best friend named Jessica Landers, she helps to Madame Giry with many things, She is practically his assistant, Lana is very quiet girl but not so shy, she's a normal girl, but different, she has black lenses and thick layers, their parents were great singers, she wants to be as they were, Lana is a girl of 1.58, she is petite, her hair is black , and it has long and with a slight wave, his eyes are hazel, inherited them from her father, she is white, she is thin, and she's pretty

* * *

Now is another day, now is the valentines day, everyone is excited, is the dance of St. Valentine, Lana is the only one not excited, she is very serious, all the guys looked inviting other girls, Lana is the only one who was not invited to the dance, she will not go to the dance, She sat on the stairs, she was depressed face, no one noticed, she is invisble to everyone, and Deliah approached her friend

-Hi Lana, because the sad face, you were invited to dance the lovers day- Deliah appears very happily, and she tells Lana with joy, she asks earnestly

-Deliah Hello, I'm sad, and thanks for caring friend, no, nobody invited me, and will not go to the dance, and you if you were invited- Lana greets her with bitterness and sadness, she responds with melancholy

-Ah okay, quiet friend, it's nothing, you should go ahead with yours, nothing, that is horrible if they do not come as you are, if I was invited, good bye friend, you better not go to the dance, and you 'll be bored- Deliah says in a serious tone, she's with her friend, she gave her support to her friend, Deliah Smile, she tries to help

Deliah left the scene, Lana was left all alone on the stairs, she began to listen to your MP3 music, she stayed very still and she left to mourn, and stared straight ahead, she still feels sad, because nobody invited the Valentine's dance, Madam Giry appears with a smile on her face, Lana smiles

-Lana, you can help me in one thing, will not take long- Angela Giry responds with joy

-If Madam Giry, if I can help it, and I'm going to help you- ana gets up the stairs, she replied politely, she smiled a little

-Well leave this on the Palco Number 5, and there is nothing in that place- Angela gives an envelope to her, Lana grabbed the envelope with care

* * *

Lana saw everything, and she began to walk, and she came to the stage number 5, he saw all around Lana, Lana left the envelope in one place, and she ran out of the box, she shivered in the back, she was ran, she does not like that sensations such, Lana helped accommodate the large living room, with red and pink, and gold, she finished and went to help walk outside the opera

-Lana is you- A white boy, brown hair, tall, with green eyes tells Lana a little insecure

-If I am, Hi Drew, you do around here- Lana says seriously, she recognized the boy as his friend named Drew Wells, she says gently

-Hi Lana, well I'm the new Patron of the opera, since I'm a millionaire, and you do for your friend here- Drew greets her with joy and tranquility, because He says here

-Good Drew, seriously, it's great, and I know, and who is that girl with you, I'm a dancer- Lana says very quiet, and appeared an Asian girl, and grabbed her hand to Drew, Lana asks the girl who appeared

-Good thanks, if I am, she's my girlfriend, her name and Yumi Nakamura, I love her a lot, and is a singer in the choir, She is news, he comes from Japan- Drew says kindly, the Asian girl is his girlfriend, he presented as Yumi Nakamura

-Much like Yumi, I'm a friend of Drew, I'm Lana Halliwell- Lana says kindly, she presents Yumi

-Lana Equally, bye- Yumi says quickly and courteously, and she went with Drew

-goodbye- Lana Says With Joy

Lana walked, and ran into an envelope and a rose in her room, she grabbed it with care, and it was for her, she was very excited and she smiled a lot, she opened the letter carefully, She opened her eyes wide, she stayed very curious lot

_"Dear Lana Halliwell, I have a surprise for you tonight, wait carefully, Lana goodbye"_

_-_What is this, that if it is strange, well should wait for that surprise- Lana says with surprise, she was left speechless

Lana was helping decorate the great hall on the occasion of Valentine's day, Lana was very grumpy, she helped all willingly, she finished decorating, Lana entered the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips, and left the place and went to the table, She ate all that package and buttons in the trash, she left, and it was night, and dancing and going to start, Lana went up to the roof, she sat on the floor and she sat back wall she sighed

She felt the cold air on his face, it was a cold night, but not so much, she stayed very still, she smiled with joy, she kept thinking that said the letter, she yawned a bit, Lana saw her necklace, she had around her neck, she closed her eyes, She fell asleep, and suddenly she wakes up abruptly, and she opened her eyes more than usual, had a rose with a black ribbon on the stick, and a letter, she grabbed those things carefully and gently

_"Dear Lana, I knew to expect the surprise, this is a surprise, hope you like it, I know you feel scared, but calm, do not panic, you are not in any danger, I have noticed how beautiful you are, not as others do not see your beauty, they are blind, you are beautiful, I Love You Lana"_

Lana was happy to read the letter, she smiled with joy, she lay on her bed, and smiled with joy, and a girl came into the room with her, and with a face of hatred, and saw the letter and rose, She got up from her bed, and she approached her things, saw the girl, that girl is Katherine

-this is, who gave it to you, tell me all Lana- Katherine between very angry and says she is angry, she cried

-I got it from my secret admirer, Give me, Katherine're jealous, this is not yours, it's mine- Lana says safely herself, she became angry and grabbed her things with violence, but did not break things

-Katherine do not ever, do not touch things Lana- Angela Giry appears, she says seriously and her voice had a slight rasp and dry

-I will not, Madam Giry ire me, good night, and please forgive Lana- Katherine felt bad, she replied with a sad tone and submissive, she left the place, she reflected that he did, and it was wrong

-Hi Jess, you know, I have a secret admirer- Lana greets to see her friend, she said in a friendly

-Hi Lana, good for you, you saw, someone is attracted to you, I told you- Jessica greets her with excitement and joy, she is happy for her friend, they are like sisters, she said with a friendly tone and serene, they embraced with joy

She lay down on her bed, Jessica slept in the other bed, Lana took off her glasses, she put on her bedside table, and she stared at the ceiling, she smiled with joy and excitement, she felt very well, Jessica is very sleepy, Lana sigh of relief, she's better now, her life is changing

-It was not so bad after all, this day was the best ever- Lana said to herself, she said gently and subdued, she closed her eyes, she relaxed and became very sleepy


	6. Somenthing Strange

Lana Halliwell a girl of about 19 years, is a myopic girl, is a chorus girl, she sings very beautiful, she has a Best friend named Jessica Landers, she helps to Madame Giry with many things, She is practically his assistant, Lana is very quiet girl but not so shy, she's a normal girl, but different, she has black lenses and thick layers, their parents were great singers, she wants to be as they were, Lana is a girl of 1.58, she is petite, her hair is black , and it has long and with a slight wave, his eyes are hazel, inherited them from her father, she is white, she is thin, and she's pretty

* * *

is another day, and dawn, the sun goes through all the windows of the opera, the sunlight fell on Lana's face, she was awakened by the blaze, everyone woke up, and went down to eat something, ana grabbed a croissant and a cup of lemon tea, she was eating with care and elegance, she is classy

-Lana this is for you, I found it on the floor, keep this letter is your secret admirer- Angela appears very cheerful, she says in a clear and friendly

-another letter, if force her, thank Madam Giry, Well, good bye- Lana says very happy and excited, and she grabbed the letter with joy

_"Dear Lana, I know you liked the letter and the rose I gave you, I will follow you falling in love, you see, you fall in love, you're the one I want for me, do not be afraid, no I will not hurt you, one day you will know me in person, and you will not regret"_

-I want know, you secret admirer- Lana tells herself enthusiastically

-Hi Lana, and you who are reading- Drew greets her with sorrow, he stood still

-Hi Drew, because you do not care, it's nothing bad, and because these well, what happened to you- Lana greets him with joy, she said with a serious tone, she asks him how he feels, she worries about her friend

-Okay friend, my girlfriend Yumi, broke up with me, and I'm kind of sad, and you stayed in the choir- Drew got a little happier, his girlfriend broke up with him, that if it is horrible

-If you stay, well thanks for that, and I'm sorry friend, quiet, I did not know- Lana gave him the great news to his friend, she says cheerfully, and then she changed her voice, her voice is distressed

-We're going to drink up a coffee, my treat Lana- Drew said in a friendly tone, he told her a proposal

-Okay, if clear, let the cafeteria- Lana gladly acceded

-Hi Lana, and who is that guy- Matt appears, and the very curious question, seeing Drew

-Hi Matt, is a friend of mine and Jess, he is Drew- Lana greets him with surprise, she said in a friendly tone and nervous

Matt went the other way, Drew and Lana went to a nearby coffee shop and sat at a table, Lana smiled a bit, he's a good friend of hers, they were talking a little, remembering the old days, a waitress approached them to them with a big smile, and she took out a small notebook and a pen

-Hello young people, I can take your order, you want to ask for my loves- The waitress says very friendly, and very friendly, too friendly

-Well Hello, for me, I can give a good strong black coffee, and she wants a cappuccino three creams, please- Drew salutes seriousness, asked for the order

the two friends began to wait for the coffee, Lana saw Drew, Drew who is attracted to Lana, she gave him a look of discomfort, Lana is very uncomfortable with Drew, she gave a forced smile, she is not very comfortable with this, he is very confident

-Have their cafes, you enjoy them, are the best coffees in the world, I mean, bye- The waitress says very quiet, she gave them the cafes, she left the place quickly, and she went to the kitchen

-Lana what wrong with you, you're okay, that is what you dislike- Drew sees Lana, he tells her with concern

-I feel a little strange, but I feel fine, and I want to ask something, you are my secret admirer- Lana tells the truth, she said uncomfortably, she says a question

-Ah well, I hope you feel normal, good, you're good friend, I'm not, because you ask that, ¿you have a secret admirer?- Drew says calmly, he's very quiet, and not sad, he says in a friendly tone, he responds negatively to the question of Lana, and He asked a question to her

-Ah okay, then you're not, if I have one, and thanks for inviting this cafe, and it was very delicious, bye I must practice for opening concert and sing, well- Lana says with a serious tone in her voice, she says kindly

* * *

She excused herself to the truth, and left the cafeteria, and leaving to Drew Alone, she went quickly to the dressing room, it was too late, she dressed in the locker room, she began to get ready for the concert, she sang a song too great for her voice, she began to warm up to sing better

-I'm almost ready, wait for it to finish- Lana tells Angela Giry, with tone quickly, Lana is almost ready

-Jessica Come here, you get to sing- Angela Giry says with hurried tone

_All my friends tell me I should move on  
I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song  
Ahhh, that's how you sang it  
Loving you forever, can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on  
'Ahhh', that's how we played it..._

_And there's no remedy for memory of faces_  
_Like a melody, it won't leave my head_  
_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_  
_That everything is fine_  
_But I wish I was dead..._

_Everytime I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_  
_Everytime I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side..._

_All my friends ask me why I stay strong_  
_Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on_  
_'Ahhh', that's why I stay here..._

_And there's no remedy for memory of faces_  
_Like a melody, it won't leave my head_  
_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_  
_That everything is fine_  
_But I wish I was dead..._

_Everytime I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_  
_Everytime I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you..._

_But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,_  
_Oh oh oh, ha ha ha,_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_  
_Oh oh oh, ha ha ha,_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight..._

_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep_  
_And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me_  
_There's no release, I feel you in my dreams_  
_Telling me I'm fine..._

_Everytime I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_  
_Everytime I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you..._  
_But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,_  
_Oh oh oh, ha ha ha_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_  
_Oh oh oh, ha ha ha_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight..._

Jessica singing very beautiful, her voice is contralto, her voice is deep and beautiful, but with a feminine touch, all applaud, she is relieved and happy, she left the stage quickly, Deliah appears on stage

-She is Deliah, and she would sing something- Angela says cheerfully

_Don't look at me_

_ Every day is so wonderful_  
_ And suddenly, it's hard to breathe_  
_ Now and then, I get insecure_  
_ From all the fame, I'm so ashamed_

_ I am beautiful no matter what they say_  
_ Words can't bring me down_  
_ I am beautiful in every single way_  
_ Yes, words can't bring me down_  
_ So don't you bring me down today_

_ To all your friends, you're delirious_  
_ So consumed in all your doom_  
_ Trying hard to fill the emptiness_  
_ The piece is gone and the puzzle undone_  
_ That's the way it is_

_ You are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_ Words won't bring you down_  
_ You are beautiful in every single way_  
_ Yes, words won't bring you down_  
_ Don't you bring me down today..._

_ No matter what we do _  
_ (no matter what we do)_  
_ No matter what they say _  
_ (no matter what they say)_  
_ We're the song inside the tune_  
_ Full of beautiful mistakes_

_ And everywhere we go _  
_ (everywhere we go)_  
_ The sun will always shine _  
_ (sun will always shine)_  
_ And tomorrow we might wake on the other side _  
_ All the other times_

_ We are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_ Yes, words won't bring us down_  
_ We are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_ Yes, words can't bring us down_  
_ Don't you bring me down today_

_ Don't you bring me down today_  
_ Don't you bring me down today_

Deliah sings well, her voice is beautiful, his vocal range is soprano coloratura, all applaud her, she is very happy, she bowed to the audience, she left the stage and she smiled with a sincere and friendly, Lana way to the stage, and she was nervous, I cast a nervous smile, she is insecure, she walked slowly to the microphone, Lana began to sing

_You are everything I need to see_  
_Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me_  
_Laugh and come and look into me_  
_Drips of moonlight washing over me_  
_Can I show you what you are for me?_

_Angel of mine, can I thank you_  
_You have saved me time and time again_  
_Angel, I must confess_  
_It's you that always gives me strength_  
_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

_After all these years, one thing is true_  
_Constant voice within my heart is you_  
_You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you_  
_I treasure every day I spend with you_  
_All the things I am come down to you_

_Angel of mine_  
_Let me thank you_  
_You have saved me time and time again_  
_Angel, I must confess_  
_It's you that always gives me strength_  
_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

_Back in the arms of my angel_  
_Back to the peace that I so love_  
_Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest_  
_Giving you a gift that you remind me_

_Angel of mine_  
_Let me thank you_  
_You have saved me time and time_  
_and time and time again_  
_Angel, I must confess_  
_It's you that always gives me strength_  
_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

_Angel of mine_  
_Can I thank you_  
_You have saved me time and time again_  
_Angel, I must confess_  
_It's you that always gives me strength_  
_And I don't know where I'd be without you_  
_without you..._

Lana and finish singing, and her voice was beautiful, his vocal range is mezzo-soprano opera, all liked her voice was serious, but with treble, all applaud her, she smiles with excitement, and her teeth were perfect, she stopped feeling insecure and nervous, she sat in a chair in a toilet, Katherine appeared with elegance, her face was full of hatred for Lana, and she smiled catlike

_It´s been a while_  
_I know I shouldn´t have kept you waiting_  
_But I´m here now_

_I know it´s been a while_  
_But I´m glad you came_  
_And I´ve been thinking ´bout_  
_How you say my name_  
_You got my body spinning_  
_Like a hurricane_  
_And it feels like_  
_You got me going insane_  
_And I can´t get enough_  
_So let me get it up_

_Ooh, looks like we´re alone now_  
_You ain´t gotta be scared_  
_We´re grown now_  
_I´m a hit defrost on you_  
_Let´s get it blazin´_  
_We can turn the heat up if you wanna_  
_Turn the lights down low if you wanna_  
_Just wanna move you_  
_But you´re frozen_  
_That´s what I´m saying_

_Let me break the ice_  
_Allow me to get you right_  
_Let you warm up to me_  
_Baby I can make you feel_  
_Let me break the ice_  
_Allow me to get you right_  
_Let you warm up to me_  
_Baby I can make you feel_

_So are you warming up yet?_

_You got me hypnotised_  
_I never felt this way_  
_You got my heart beating like an 808_  
_Can you rise to the occasion?_  
_I´m patiently waiting_  
_Cause it´s getting late_  
_And I can´t get enough_  
_So let me get it up_

_Ooh, looks like we´re alone now_  
_You ain´t gotta be scared_  
_We´re grown now_  
_I´m a hit defrost on you_  
_Let´s get it blazin´_  
_We can turn the heat up if you wanna_  
_Turn the lights down low if you wanna_  
_Just wanna move you_  
_But you´re frozen_  
_That´s what I´m saying_

_Let me break the ice_  
_Allow me to get you right_  
_Let you warm up to me_  
_Baby I can make you feel_  
_Let me break the ice_  
_Allow me to get you right_  
_Let you warm up to me_  
_Baby I can make you feel_

_I like this part_  
_It feels kinda good_  
_Yeah_

_Let me break the ice_  
_Allow me to get you right_  
_Let you warm up to me_  
_Baby I can make you feel_  
_Let me break the ice_  
_Allow me to get you right_  
_Let you warm up to me_  
_Baby I can make you feel_  
_Hot (more)_

Already finished singing, Lana was in the dressing room, there was a letter, and it was for her, Lana grabbed her gently, she gently opened, was her secret admirer, she smiled with excitement, she was very focused on the letter, the place was very lonely

_"You were exquisite, Lana you're beautiful, you should always singing, and a little person is jealous of you"_

It was a very short letter, Lana smiles of joy and excitement, she wants to meet her secret admirer, she is very curious about this topic, she is excited

-I want to know you, when I meet you- Lana says in a low voice and soft, she is very happy

-Lana- Drew says cheerfully

-If that happens to you Drew, ¿you wanna tell me something?- Lana responds amicably, she makes him some questions to Drew

-I was thinking, if you want to eat ice cream with me- Drew says quiet


	7. the Truth

Lana Halliwell a girl of about 19 years, is a myopic girl, is a chorus girl, she sings very beautiful, she has a Best friend named Jessica Landers, she helps to Madame Giry with many things, She is practically his assistant, Lana is very quiet girl but not so shy, she's a normal girl, but different, she has black lenses and thick layers, their parents were great singers, she wants to be as they were, Lana is a girl of 1.58, she is petite, her hair is black , and it has long and with a slight wave, his eyes are hazel, inherited them from her father, she is white, she is thin, and she's pretty

* * *

Lana was in an ice cream shop with Drew, they both will eat ice cream, Lana was very calm, now she thinks that Drew is her secret admirer, Drew had two baskets, one was chocolate and the other was the whipping, Lana grabbed the whipping, she loves ice cream, Drew settled for the chocolate

-Drew, I can ask a question to you- Lana says with low tone

-Yeah course, depends on the question- Drew nods, he says with a friendly tone

-Drew, Would You're my secret admirer?, Tell me the truth- Lana asked a question, she tells to Drew confident tone

-Lana hey, I'm not, and maybe you have a secret admirer- Drew says surprised, he denied, he is not the secret admirer of Lana

-Drew, ah then you're not, because if I have a secret admirer- Lana says the name of her friend, she responds with the truth, she sighed

-and because you say that- Drew says without understanding

- want to know, I wonder if my secret admirer is real- Lana says with a friendly tone and a bit quiet, she looks like a little girl

-and if you know, The Phantom of the Opera- Drew said with a joking tone

-Pff, I think not, he is not real, just a myth- Lana says very incredulous

Drew is very heavy, she stayed very quiet, she got up from the table, Lana finished eating the ice cream, she said goodbye to her friend, she went to her room, and took a bubble bath, she dressed, she left the bathroom, she sat on her bed, and stayed very quiet and serene

-Hopefully you were real, hopefully not a joke, I want to know if you're true to kiss you and hug- Lana tells herself, she talked to herself, she smiled, and hugged herself

Lana was very quiet, but she's excited, and something happened, slipped another letter to her door, she opened the door to see who left the letter there, but she saw no one, she reached down with care, and she grabbed the letter, she opened the lette, She closed the door

_"I heard what you were saying Lana, and you make me happy, you really know me, and you can hug and kiss beautiful, quiet, I'm real, this is not a joke"_

this letter was short and the other, she read with joy, she was happy and excited, she put the letter in a box, Lana left her room, she was rehearsing, rehearsing now she's a little, Katherine would sing now, Lana will return to dance

-Katherine You all right?, Your eyes are glassy and watery, and your nose is a little red, and these hot, I think you're sick- Angela moves carefully where is Katherine, she is concerned about her students

-if I'm sick, I have a bad cold, I can not sing, I can go to my room is that I feel more and more ill, is an upset- Katherine says very tired and sick, Katherine went straight to her room, she was dizzy

-Lana, would you encourage you sing in three days, you should sing for the public- Madame Giry says very friendly

-If Madame Giry, I sing with joy and happy, I'm in it- Lana says quietly, she accepted without hesitation

Lana went to change the dressing, she donned her casual clothes, she grabbed her things, and she kept in her purse, she looked at the ceiling, and she looked around where she was, and there was a letter lying on the floor, Lana smiled, she carefully grabbed the card and took her, Lana went straight to his room, she locked the door, she opened the letter carefully and delicately

_"Dear Lana, now you know me, I wait for the operation outside, in gardens, at 12 midnight, please come alone, no joke, now if you really who I am, and you will not regret"_

Another letter was too short and she read the letter with a strange emotion, she felt a strange sensation, she was excited and happy and scared at the same time, she looked at her watch and it was 9 PM

-in three hours, I hope you can know you, that I have emotion and a little scary- Lana says nervously, she was very mad

Lana shook with emotion, Lana got blue pants, she wore a light lilac sweater, she got some black boots, and she wore a purple coat, and it was already 12 am, she left her room with silence, and she went straight to the garden, without making any noise, she sat on a bench and began to wait

-very cold, which is this crazy cold- Lana says with cold tone in her voice, she was shaking from the cold, but she got used to the cold

-Lana is you, what you do here, what you do so alone here at this hour- Drew says concerned

-I will meet my secret admirer- Lana says with a smile

-If your secret admirer is crazy- Drew says very annoying

-he is not a madman- Lana says furious

-Come with me, come inside, you should not be here so alone, and less at dawn- Drew tries to convince her to go in, he says very concerned

-I will not leave you, I'll stay here and wait for my secret admirer, I'll wait for him- Lana says disturbed, her cry of hatred, she wants to meet the man who sent him cards and roses to her

-if he does not come, and if it is a joke- Drew says with a tone of anger, it seems that Drew is jealous

-my secret admirer, if he are coming, not a joke, this is real- Lana says disturbed, she settled her glasses because falling out of her face

-okay, if you wanna, I'm going, and I'll leave you alone- Drew says scared, Drew leaves the place leaving Lana alone

Lana was with sad face, she believed in those letters, now she feels discouraged, but something unexpected happened, a hand touched her shoulder, and he caressed her shoulder, Lana smiles, and she's happy now, Now she feels lively, He is real, he there

-you are my secret admirer- Lana says happy, she's happy

-If I am, I'm your secret admirer- A male voice tells hypnotic and seductive tone

She turns around and gets up from the bench and she is speechless, she saw it was a man taller than her, much higher than Lana, to be more specific he was 6 '1 ", and his black hair was combed backwards, the eyes were blue and had a white mask on the right half of his face, the dress was so old, she knew she was the phantom of the Opera

-you are the Phantom of the Opera- Lana says very nervous

-if I am, dear quiet- The Phantom of the Opera responds seriously

-you're in love with me- Lana says very shy and a soft voice

-If I am, and you have no idea- The Phantom says in a soft voice

-I leave here- Lana says sorry

-Lana please do not go, I want to talk to you- The Phantom of the Opera tells calm

-okay, I'm not leaving- Lana says quiet, She looked at him with curiosity

-You're real- Lana says very calm

-Yes I am- He Says

Lana touch to the Phantom of the Opera, she felt his arm, the Phantom of the Opera look at her with a smile, he does not understand what Lana is doing

-Clearly, if you are real- Lana says dryly

-perhaps I am unreal for you- he responds seriously without understanding nothing, he eyebrow arching

-is my problem, I am something strange- Lana says nervously, she spoke with her eyes looking to the ground

- oh, and that Drew who is- He says very angry, he is feeling jealous

-Drew, he's just a friend- Lana tells the truth

* * *

She was still talking to him, Drew was the place not only hid, Jessica left the room, and hid with Drew, she got mad at Drew, Drew was spying on her friend, Lana smiled at the sight of the phantom of the Opera, Drew had angry face, he was very jealous

-That is what happens to you, you're jealous true- Jessica Drew asks angrily, she believes that he is jealous

-It's her secret admirer, and if I'm jealous, I love Lana- Drew says angrily, he is jealous, he loves Lana

-that man, looks great because she is in love with her secret admirer, she does not love you- Jessica says seriously and dryly, she tells the truth

* * *

-Drew again, how can I talk to you, if he is spying on us- Lana saw Drew, she says very tired and upset, she is very tired of Drew

-Come, take my hand-He says calm, he shakes hands to her

-where are you taking me, where are we going- Lana grabs the hand of The Phantom of the Opera, she asks questions, she is scared and nervous

-here- He says very quiet

-to the roof- Lana says calmly, she looks at him with nerves and shyness

-Yes, here we are alone, and we can talk more- He said kindly

-Okay- Lana Tells to The Phantom Of The opera

-quiet, I will not hurt you- He replied calmly

-I know, you love me- Lana says nervously, she tells him, if he loves her

-Yes, I love you Lana, and have no idea how I love you- He says very romantic, very quiet

He looked into her eyes, she stared at him, he took her hand gently, she smiled, she is in love with him, there was a very heady silence, Lana was very quiet, she stayed very still looking at the eyes, now she can stare no longer feels sorry, she only knows the story, but do not know the real name of this man who loves her

-where were you all this time, and what's your name- Lana tells the Phantom of the Opera with sweet tone and low

-Well, that will not tell you, not yet, and my name is Erik- Erik tells her, now she knows the name of Phantom of the Opera

-Nice name, I played as a child, my imaginary boyfriend named Erik, that name is cute- Lana says smiling, she said something about her childhood

-seriously- Erik says a little teaser

He looked back at her, she also looked back, Lana wanted to remove the mask to Erik, he quickly grabbed his hand gently Lana but firmly, she lowered her hand, and was still seeing him the mask Erik

-I do not want you to touch my mascara, do not- Erik says annoying, but not raise my voice, Erik does not want to frighten her

-I'm sorry Erik- Lana says very sorry

-Never mind, quiet- Erik says calm and serious

-But I can see you, without the mask, Erik- Lana asks too scared to Erik

-You'll never see my face without my mask- Erik says something very serious and annoying

-Erik's okay, I'll get used- Lana says very timidly

* * *

-That man took her where, where are they- Drew says very annoying

-She will be fine, she did not pass anything wrong, quiet- Jessica says seriously, she wants the best for everyone

-But if the man takes advantage of Lana, and if that man hurts to Lana- Drew becomes unstable, he gets nervous and scared, he's very dramatic and exaggerated

-That man would not do that to Lana, and not a Fool, that man not to touch a Lana- Jessica says calmly, but she is about to lose his temper, Jessica is becoming more furious

-Let's go, let's leave them alone, you do not mess- Jessica says very upset, Jessica pulls him by the arm and leads him

* * *

-This is crazy- Lana says laughing a little

-Because what you say- Erik responds uncomprehending

-For you- Lana says very calm

-oh, and your feelings for me, tell me the truth, tell Lana- Erik nods, he says in a serious tone, he wants to know

Lana slowly opened her mouth, her breath, it's time to tell the truth

-you notice me, I fell in love with you- Lana says very nervous, and she looks very shyly to Erik

-seriously- Erik responds seriously

-this is serious, and do not know how to say, I am very shy with men, and more with you- Lana says shy, she is very nervous, she said the reason

-ah that's why, and then you'll be more confident me, quiet Lana- Erik says very calm and serious

-All right, then let's, I think Drew is attracted to me, but I do not feel anything for him, he's just my friend- Lana says little tired, she says what she thinks and feels

-You feel attraction to me- Erik says smiling

-If Erik, and love- Lana says she feels

Erik smiles of happiness, he came towards her, she stayed in place without moving, Erik kissed her lightly on the lips, she closed her eyes, and continued kissing, Drew knew where they were, Drew saw them kissing, his face was full of anger, hatred and jealousy, they separated, Lana saw Drew, she was very surprised

-they are kissing, and Phantom of the Opera is your secret admirer- Drew says very annoying, and it showed on his face

-If Drew, how are you seeing it, the phantom of the opera if my secret admirer- Lana says breathlessly

-Lana's go, get away from Him, you do not know what Lana ouch do- Drew says very angry, now gives orders to Lana, who now believes Drew

-not do it- Lana says sick, she was very angry with Drew

-Like you said, what you said- Drew says without understanding

-I will not, maybe you do not listen, I will not listen to you- Lana says furious

-You do not touch Lana- Drew tells the Phantom of the Opera with a very stern tone

-You can let go Drew, Drew get out of here, leave me alone- Lana broke out, she screamed very angry, she can no longer bear to Drew

-okay, I'm outta here- Drew says very hurt, he's sad, he was on the roof with sad face

-He knows- Lana tells to Erik somewhat distressed

-it does not matter- Erik tells him very calmly to her, kissed her on her forehead

-goodbye- Lana says quietly, and she says goodbye to Erik

-Well, goodbye Lana- Erik says goodbye to Lana


	8. the Masquerade

Lana Halliwell a girl of about 19 years, is a myopic girl, is a chorus girl, she sings very beautiful, she has a Best friend named Jessica Landers, she helps to Madame Giry with many things, She is practically his assistant, Lana is very quiet girl but not so shy, she's a normal girl, but different, she has black lenses and thick layers, their parents were great singers, she wants to be as they were, Lana is a girl of 1.58, she is petite, her hair is black , and it has long and with a slight wave, his eyes are hazel, inherited them from her father, she is white, she is thin, and she's pretty

* * *

Lana says goodbye to Erik, and she goes to her room, Lana entered the balcony of the room, she changed her clothes, she put on her pajamas, and lay down on his bed, Jessica was already wrapped in a dream, she Sleep was in fifth, Lana smiles and stays very asleep, she slept with a smile, Sunrise and is another day, is the masquerade, Lana came down to breakfast with his friend, there will be a dance and everyone is invited

-Hi Lana, as you sleep- Jessica tells to Lana friendly tone

-Hi Jessica, I slept very well last night and you as you sleep, I know who is my secret admirer- Lana greeting her friend with a friendly tone, she says cheerfully, now she looks happy

-Lana, good to sleep well, I slept like a baby, oh good, that's why you're all radiant, tell me who is your secret admirer- Jessica says kindly, she said as she slept, she smiles with joy, and she saw very radiant Lana, Jessica grabbed a piece of ham

-thanks, good for you, if you will, if that's why I'm in love with him, is the phantom of the opera, do not tell anyone but his name is Erik, Erik is not going to hurt me, he is a gentleman with me- Lana asks thank Jessica, she says gently, she says that is why she is radiant, she admits that this love with Erik, she tells everything to Jessica

-of no friend, of course, that's so beautiful and romantic, I told you, somebody loves you, and because you fell in love, good friend, is him, well you can fall in love with you want, and I do not implicates- she replies laughing, she bit her bread, Jessica put the face of illusion, she said with a friendly tone, she smiles, she always had the right, Jessica got a little nervous, but she accepts that

Drew watched them talking, Drew is very jealous, he also is attracted to Lana, but she only sees him as a friend, she loves Erik, only has eyes for Erik, Drew approached them quickly, Lana saw with kindness, She saw Drew with seductive face, Lana felt no effect, she saw it as if nothing, Jessica laughed Drew's face, she was making fun of Drew

-What happens to you Drew, that's what you want Drew- Lana was saying laughing, she asks in a calm voice and serious

-Lana, you're so pretty, I like you, I was thinking, if we go together to the Masquerade- Drew says slowly, he likes Lana, Drew invited her to the masquerade

-If Drew, thanks for telling me I'm so beautiful, but I only see you as a friend, and that will never change Drew, I'll go myself, and hope for Erik, because I will dance with him, I already ate- Lana says without emotion, Drew is getting fed up with Lana, she's very upset, she shook her head, she will be with Erik, she finished breakfast, and left the room, and she went to the great hall

-Hey Drew, she will never be with you, she just sees you as a friend, you do not understand anything, I am the best friend of her, she loves Erik, she loves Erik, hat come into your head friend, I do not want you to get hurt, Lana has changed, she's not the sad girl who lost her parents- Jessica says very seriously, she wants the best for all, she is already furious with Drew, she put the face of disapproval, she tries to reason with him, but she believes it work

Drew did not say much else, Drew shook his head, he is very irrational lately, Drew not like it was before, now is strange, Drew will get what he wants, Drew was watching Lana, She turns and looks at him, she complains, Drew smiles, she shows a forced smile, Drew is stalking Lana, she does not want to hurt him, but Lana is on the verge of hurting to him

-Listen Drew, I love Erik, I do not care if he's the Phantom of the Opera, Drew is not going to happen, this is the new me, so go away and leave me alone- Lana was saying in a serene, her voice almost gets rough, she tries to do focus head, she's sick of Drew

Drew did not answer anything, just smile, Lana feels helpless, she did not know what to do, she is frustrated with this situation, she went to her room, Drew followed her, Lana locked himself in herroom locked, she sees that Erik is sitting on her bed, she sees him with fondly, Erik rises and goes to Lana, she smiles

-Lana what is happening to you, because your face is so serious, I've never seen you, tell me who is harassing you-  
Erik says worried, Erik caresses her hair, Erik realizes what happens to her

-Erik, Drew is the problem, he harassing me, but I'm not in love with him, only I love you, I want to get away to Drew, I want to make him understand- Lana says with a fearful voice, she is afraid of Drew, she loves Erik

Erik saw Lana with love, she smiles sincerely, she had never smiles at her that way, Erik kisses her forehead, and then he goes home, and Lana was left alone, she sighed and threw her bed, she fell on his back, she's looking at the ceiling, Drew knocked on the door

-go, leave me alone, I do not want anything with you, you stop being friends, this is serious- Lana knew it was Drew, she was saying hateful tone, she's sick of it

-I'm not leaving, who was talking to you, is that Erik, the truth is stalking you- Drew said with a serious voice, he does not understand anything, he screamed like a lunatic

-go at once, I do not want to talk to you, you are no longer my friend, if it was Erik, Erik not harassing me, he loves me and I love him- Lana shouted with furious, she was tired, she does not want to be friends with Drew

* * *

It was 7 pm, Lana was getting dressed for the masquerade, she knows to wear a purple dress very beautiful and old, and a mask that matches the clothes, she got curly hair and a purple comb in her hair, wear makeup in a simple and elegant, she put on her glasses, she put the mask on top of her glasses, she was ready to go, she was very beautiful

-Lana wow, you're beautiful, and as I look, Lana- Jessica said with wide eyes, she was wearing a ruby red dress, elegant red slippers, a black mask, Jessica speaks amiably, she smiles, she asks her friend

-Thanks friend, I know, you're pretty, your boyfriend will fascinate you- Lana says nervously, she responds amicably

Smiling with joy They were a masquerade party, Lana was very anxious and nervous, she had a very big emotion,  
the whole place was very well decorated, the place was beautiful and fun, but not over, Jessica was dancing with her boyfriend, Lana was left alone on the stairs, Drew appears and smiles at her, Lana felt upset, she walked towards the dance floor, she felt a gloved hand, she was scared, she turns and she sees Erik, she smiled with excitement, Erik smiled at her

-I have this dance, Lana Halliwell, you're beautiful- Erik bows to Lana, Erik speaks in a friendly tone

-course I want to dance with you, Thanks for telling me I'm beautiful, and you're so handsome- Lana says with a friendly tone and nervous, she smiles with excitement, she wants to dance with Erik, she blushes, she flatters to Erik

Erik smiles, he takes Lana hand gently, she feels burning inside, They were dancing, she smiles with joy, she has changed so much, Erik the deeply looked at her, his blue eyes they saw a lot of her hazel eyes, Drew looked jealous, saw Madame Giry, and Drew followed her, now that going to happen, Erik turned to kiss her on the lips, she closed her eyes

-you are very good kisser- Lana says cheerful, she love that kiss

Erik was very late and left, she was left alone, Lana smiles of joy and excitement, Madame Giry appears, she saw seriously, Lana watched in confusion, she does not understand what is happening, Drew was next to Madame Giry, Lana felt a sudden fear, all is Drew's fault, Lana had a straight face

-Madame Giry, which is what happens- Lana says nervously, she says blankly

-need to tell you one thing, stay away from Erik, he is very dangerous, is a murderer, I do not want you anywhere near Erik- Madame giry says very upset, she wants to protect Lana, she says with a rough voice

-I understand Madame Giry, I go to sleep- Lana lowers her face, and she says with a fearful voice

Lana looks up from the ground, sees Drew with a smile, Lana rejecting him again, she went to sleep, Drew put the sad face, Drew now understood, Lana was crying, she so loves Erik, and Erik loves her, Erik was waiting for Lana, Lana hug him with releasing fear, she cried, Erik rubbed her hair to her, to calm her

-she wants me away from you, I will not walk away from you, I said you're a murderer, and that you are dangerous- Lana says crying, she is very afraid

-Quiet Lana, I will always be with you, but you do not realize I'm there, they will not make me away from you, I love you Lana, has that dear, I promise you Lana- Erik was saying with sweetness, Lana really loves, he just wants to calm her


	9. A very boring dinner with Drew

Lana Halliwell a girl of about 19 years, is a myopic girl, is a chorus girl, she sings very beautiful, she has a Best friend named Jessica Landers, she helps to Madame Giry with many things, She is practically his assistant, Lana is very quiet girl but not so shy, she's a normal girl, but different, she has black lenses and thick layers, their parents were great singers, she wants to be as they were, Lana is a girl of 1.58, she is petite, her hair is black , and it has long and with a slight wave, his eyes are hazel, inherited them from her father, she is white, she is thin, and she's pretty girl

* * *

Now Madame Giry does not let her near Erik, Lana is very sad, she is now going out with Drew, she hates him, happened, because Drew is so, Drew has changed too, for liking of Lana, Lana was crying, her life is a tragedy, she suffered much, Lana was lying on her bed, she ceased to mourn, but her eyes were red, she had the terrible face, then knocked on her door

-Stop bothering me, I will not leave the room- Lana mind was saying, she did not feel like going out, she is bitter

-Hi Lana, I am Madame Giry, let me in, I must speak with you, please, you do not act like a little girl- Madame Giry says with a serious tone, she's saying in a friendly tone, and with a serious tone

-Okay, I'll listen to you, well I'm going to open the door, I regret how I behave Madame, that is what you want- Lana ceded, her tone was friendly, she is more calm, she walked over to open the door, she opened the door, she was saying in a serious tone

-Give a chance to Drew, he is very interested in you, and I will not go near Erik, he is a murderer, he killed people, he is a monster, and do not want him hurt you- Madame Giry said with a friendly tone, she then became severe, she spoke with a serious tone

-I know Drew is interested in me, but he is a jealous, well I will try to give him a chance, but do not claim anything, do not promise anything- Lana says emotionless, she has no mood for anything, she's sad, she ceded out with Drew, but Lana does not bode

-well, bye Lana- Madame Giry responds smiling, she leaves Lana's room

Lana broke to mourn, she wanted to be with Erik, she does not care if he's a murderer, he's never going to hurt her, Lana did not feel like anything, she looked bad, Drew entered the room from her, Lana looked at him with a face full of hatred and anger, she has changed a lot

-That's what you want Drew, because he said that to Madame Giry, why you did it, I hate you, Drew happened to you, you're not well, you're jealous, but I have to leave you, but no promises , so goodbye and go- Lana says with a dry tone and rough, she showed cold, Lana looked very serious

-I want you to be my girlfriend, we Lana, I had to, do not want that Phantom of the Opera this close to you- Drew was going to take her hand, but do not let Lana touched her hands, she is seeing it in the eyes, Drew was saying with a friendly tone

-I do not want to be your girlfriend, get out of here before you're not my friend, he loves me, he would do me no harm, I know him more than you, I love him- Lana responds, she shakes her head, she asks him to leave, she wants Drew still be her friend, she loves at Erik

-Okay, I'll go, I'll see you at night, you just put beautiful- Drew says nervous, he smiles and leaves the place

Lana closed the door locked, and slid into the wall and stayed sitting, Erik was in the room, and saw Lana, he approached her, he sat on the floor next to Lana, Lana hugged tightly at Erik, he tensed with contant, but then he went limp and smiled, Lana cried on his shoulder

-Lana, stay calm, do not cry, I'm here with you, I listen to everything, I will not let you pull away from me, but if they see us together can expel you, and I do not want that- Erik was telling her to ear, he spoke with a kind and loving tone, he loves her very much

-Yeah, I fail to mourn, because Drew does this, he never understands anything I do not love him, and Drew does not want to understand, I love you Erik- Lana wiped the tears, she was saying a calm and serious tone

-I have an idea, we may be in secret, I was like, only if you want this, I will not pressure you into anything, you just do what your heart wants- Erik took her hands and lifted, he stroked her cheek, Erik was saying a romantic tone

-Erik What?, It is a good idea, I think I want, but I have fear- Lana says confused, she says with desire, but she is afraid

-Well, but I will not do anything that you do not want, do not be afraid Lana good, no one knew, I was like being tucked away and I'll show you how to do it- Erik smiles, he spoke in a friendly tone

-If I want to, good bye Erick- Lana happily accepts, she gives him a kiss on the cheek visible to him, she smiles

* * *

Erik smiles and leaves the place, Lana out of her room, she sighs, Lana never done that, she never had a boyfriend, she is very inexperienced, she along with her friends, they were talking, Lana was breathing peacefully, they were having breakfast, Drew approaches them, Lana growls to see him, but no one noticed she growled

-Hi-Drew says Lana smiling

-Hi Drew-Lana says with a serious tone and emotionless

-Hello Friend-The two friends say it at the same time so friendly

* * *

Hours passed, Lana was getting dressed for the event, she does not want to go out with Drew, but are forcing her,  
She was ready and walked out the door of the room, her under the stairs, Lana felt sad, she sighed, she did not cry, Drew was waiting for her, he smiles at her, she fakes a smile, he took her hand with gently, Lana was very boring

-Lana, you look beautiful, let's go to the restaurant-Drew smiles so kind, he was saying a cheerful tone, he was very nervous

-Thanks Drew, well let's go before it's too late-Lana answered honestly, she smiles

These two were the restaurant, dinner was the worst of all, Drew behaved so conceited, Lana was getting bored, he spoke of himself, that he has money, he is very handsome, she tired of this, she got up from the table and grabbed her purse, she had wanted to leave that place

-Where are you going Lana, that's what happened-Drew says with a serious tone and sad

-I got tired of your attitude, you are much changed, I do not ever want to date you, you are very conceited, narcissistic, bye- Lana was saying disgusted, she took courage, and said all she spoke with a serious tone

-Lana, do not go, I hate this, I change personality- Drew was saying a fearful tone, he looked like a little boy

-I do not want anything with you, so let me quiet, I'm out of here- Lana was saying angrily, she was very angry, she left the place

Drew could not do much else, Lana walked away, she was relaxed, she aspire fresh air, she was still walking, he Restaurant, she was still walking, he was the Teatro restaurant, she just entered the room, Lana took off his heels and walked towards the stairs, her feet hurt, Lana came to her room, she lay in her bed, and fell asleep

* * *

**Have Passed wicked things to Lana**


	10. Hidden Romance

Lana Halliwell a girl of about 19 years, is a myopic girl, is a chorus girl, she sings very beautiful, she has a Best friend named Jessica Landers, she helps to Madame Giry with many things, She is practically his assistant, Lana is very quiet girl but not so shy, she's a normal girl, but different, she has black lenses and thick layers, their parents were great singers, she wants to be as they were, Lana is a girl of 1.58, she is petite, her hair is black , and it has long and with a slight wave, his eyes are hazel, inherited them from her father, she is white, she is thin, and she's pretty girl


End file.
